


Becoming Heidi Potter

by Cynthia_R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_R/pseuds/Cynthia_R
Summary: Heidi Waters was content with her life but that changed in an instant when she lost her life before her time. She was given a deal to be reincarnated into another world of her choosing she chose the world of magic the world of Harry Potter.This is the story of how she became Heidi Potter and makes changes to the wizarding world with her knowledge from her past life!!!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue -Heidi Waters

3rd Person (P.O.V)

Heidi Waters was a stay at home mother of two with a degree in engineering and the wife of a well known businessman. After she had her second child Heidi left the working field she wanted to spend more time with them. She didn't want to grow up the way she did she was never a priority to her parents.

Heidi was raised by nannies as her parents were constantly away she was the daughter of two successful lawyers. What helped her get through her childhood was her love of learning always had her nose stuck in a book her most favorite series was Harry Potter.

Heidi was antisocial and had very few friends growing up. Because her parents were well off she attended a very good school and was fluent in four different languages Russian, Spanish, French and German. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her little girl voice.

"Mommy". Heidi's three-year-old daughter Sophia whined from the doorway.

"What's wrong sweetie?". Heidi asked walking towards Sophia and picked her up setting her on her hip.

"Are we going to see daddy for wunch?". Sophia asked with widened eyes and a pout on her little lips.

Heidi smiled softly Sophia was a total daddy's girl even though her husband wasn't around as much as she wanted. He was there for the important moments and was always available in case of an emergency.

"Of course we are sweet pea remember tomorrow daddy's start his vacation and we're going to see lots of different animals". Heidi said tickling her daughter's stomach. Sophia immediately squealed of happiness she always loved animals her bedroom was a safari.

Heidi kissed her daughter forehead before putting her down and finished getting ready. It was 11:30 when she put both Sophia and 9-month-old son Liam in the car. After a few minutes of strapping them in tightly she made her way towards the driver seat.

Once Heidi was buckled up she pulled out of the driveway and started making her way into the city she stopped at a red light. Once it change to green she smiled as Sophia was telling her a story. She didn't feel anything at first it was until she heard Sophia screaming for her and Liam crying that she felt the excruciating pain through her body.

Sophia's voice and Liam cries slowly got further and further before Heidi fell into darkness her last thoughts was that she hoped her children were alright.

If you enjoy this chapter please leave a vote or comment.


	2. Chapter 1 -The Deal & All Hallows Eve

3rd Person (P.O.V)

Heidi wasn't in pain anymore she sighed in relief. She didn't feel comfortable when she opened her eyes she saw everything was white but instead of being in a hospital bed she was on the floor in unknown place.

She slowly sat up before she remembered her kids had been in the car with her. Heidi frantically looked around but she was alone wherever she was but that didn't stop her from calling out for her children.

"Sophia Liam". Heidi called out as her voice cracked.

"They aren't here". A female voice said making Heidi turned around to see a beautiful blonde hair woman with violet eyes in a royal blue dress.

"Are they okay?". Heidi asked frantically she had a feeling that she was no longer among the living. Heidi hoped her children made it they still have their whole lives ahead of them.

"I'm sorry Heidi their little body couldn't handle the trauma". The unknown woman said sadly making Heidi clinch her eyes shut and tears started to fill them.

"Where are they when will I be able to join them?". Heidi asked a few minutes late after she calm down a bit her voice was scratchy and dry.

"For now you won't be able to join them yet you are a special case it wasn't your time nor was it your children". The unknown woman said as she made a table and two chairs appear. "My name is Marabelle. Heidi I have a deal for you as it hadn't been your time it happens often but there are special cases where they are kicked out of the reincarnation cycle. It happened to you and your children what I want to offer you is a second chance but you won't be able to return to your world". The now named woman Marabelle said before everything remain silent letting Heidi take everything in.

"What about my kids?". Heidi asked she wouldn't go anywhere without her children.

"They will be able to join you but it won't be for a while as I will be sending you to any world of your choosing where the protagonist never surviving". Marabelle said making the gears in Heidi's mind spin.

"If you mean any world would that include fictional?". Heidi asked as she already had an idea which world she would choose.

"Yes any world even fictional". Marabelle said smiling.

"Alright I choose the world of Harry Potter. Will I be able to remain a female?". Heidi asked hesitantly.

"It would take a bit of doing but I'm able to make it possible". Marabelle said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Will I be able to keep my memories?". Heidi asked Marabelle.

"You will have them but they will not manifest until you around seven or eight". Marabelle said as Heidi sighed in relief.

"When will I be able to see my kids again?". Heidi asked as she refused to leave without them or know what was going to happen to them.

"You will have to wait some time when you regain your memories. You have the option of them being sent to when you are 11 or you can wait until your 18. It's your decision you will also have to decide who you choose as their father with some magic their features will change a bit to his. You will not have to go through your pregnancy over again they will be sent as newborn baby all you have to do is call out their names and think of them". Marabelle said as Heidi eyes widen with all the information running through her mind.

"Alright can I see them before I go please?". Heidi asked hesitant as Marabelle thought for a moment before slowly nodding her head.

Marabelle waved her hand making two small bodies to appeared. Heidi immediately rushed to her children side as they were floating in mid air. She caressed both of their cheeks as she stood in the middle of them.

"Their in stasis at the moment and will remain like that until you call upon them it's better for them to be asleep". Marabelle said from behind her.

Heidi took a moment and kissed both of their foreheads before she walked away from them. She promised them that they would be together once again.

"I'm ready to go please take care of them and thank you". Heidi said as Marabelle nodded her head. She eyes closed as her body felt a brief pain and her body disappeared in a bright light.

————

All Hallows Eve October 31, 1981

"No not Heidi". A woman with red hair and bright green eyes tried pleading for her daughter's life. In an instant the last thing she saw was a bright green light hit her. Her body landed on the floor with her eyes open and lifeless.

A few moments later there was another bright green flash then there was a scream of a man and the cry of a baby girl.

Footsteps echoed through the hallway as Severus Snape came rushing into the room but fell to his knees when he saw the body of his once best friend. His onyx eyes held so much regret and sadness as tears streaming down his pale cheeks he was there for a few moments before he heard a voice and quickly apparating away.

Sirius Orion Black froze in horror when he saw the door of James and Lily Potter blown opened. He saw the body of his brother in everything but blood laying with his eyes open on the floor.

"No James". Sirius choked out falling to his knees.

While he mourn for his brother his eyes widen as he thought of Lily and his blood adopted daughter Heidi. Sirius immediately jump to his feet with his wand raised in the air rushing through the house looking for them.

"Lily Heidi". Sirius called out not lowering his wand.

He came to a halt when he saw Heidi's bedroom door hanging off it's hinges there on the floor laid Lily her body unmoving. He wasn't a religious man but he prayed to anyone that would hear him that his daughter was all right.

Sirius slowly walked over to Heidi's cot his heart nearly jumped out of his chest as large green stared at him.

"Padfot". Heidi shrieked at the sight of her godfather.

"Hi little butterfly". Sirius whispered as he picked Heidi up. She snuggled into his chest happily holding onto his shirt.

Sirius looked down at Heidi he frowned at the lightning bolt cut on her forehead. He quickly casted disinfecting and healing charm but the cut only healed slightly.

Sirius summoned her butterfly diaper bag into his empty hand and put it over his shoulder before summoning everything he could as it was bottomless bag. He wrapped Heidi in her emerald green blanket that was stitch with her name on it.

He held his wand high in the air as he walked out of the room needing to get his daughter somewhere safe.

Sirius walked out of the house only to be stopped by Hagrid's voice. "Sirius??". Hagrid said in surprise.

"Hagrid? What are you doing here?". Sirius asked as he looked at the half-giant's face who tear tracks streaking down his huge face.

"Dumbledore sent me ter fetch Hie". Hagrid said looking at the small bundle in his arms.

Sirius trusted Dumbledore he would be able to watch her until he got back he needed to catch the rat that sold out their family. "Alright Hagrid I'm going to go after Pettigrew to turn him in but I'll be back for Heidi in a couple of hours". Sirius said which caused Heidi to squirm uncomfortable not liking that he was going to leave her.

Sirius was about to handover his daughter to Hagrid but Heidi held on tight to his shirt. "No Padfot no go". Heidi said looking up at him with large green eyes filled with tears.

Sirius doesn't know what possessed him but he lifted Heidi higher making their eyes stare into each other. She slowly leaned her small forehead against him and images flash through his mind he didn't understand what was the meaning of it.

His eyes widen as he saw his daughter in a cupboard under the stairs it angered him as she was treated as a house elf by muggles.

"I'm sorry Hagrid but you'll just have to tell Albus he doesn't have to worry about Heidi she is my daughter and she is my responsibility". Sirius said he was still confused and shocked but he refused to hand Heidi over with the images he had seen.

He disappeared with her in his arms he couldn't help but wonder if she was a seer as he didn't recall any existing in the Potter or Black family. Sirius shook his head as he walked into his flat in muggle London it didn't matter what he saw as it would never happen not while he was around. He would do anything to protect his daughter she's the most important person in his life.

Heidi Potter's life was supposed to end that night and Sirius Black send to Azkaban but the deal that was made change the course of the story.

If you enjoy this chapter please leave a vote or comment.


End file.
